


Dismemberment Song

by Anonymous



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Butchered descriptions of medical procedures, Gen, Gorn, Grey enjoys herself at others expense, I put too much research into this, MCD? That's a surprise tag that will help us later, Medical Experimentation, Medical Torture, PLEASE HEED THE TAGS, She just need to cut lose some times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26259310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dr. Grey decides to give the Reds and Blues one *final* checkup before they leave.And she starts with Agent Washington.
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Dismemberment Song

After everything that had happened on the planet Chorus, the Reds and Blues made it clear they were excited for their retirement. Kimball had found them a little moon to disappear on and the were gonna live up the non-combat lifestyle as much as they could. But as busy as the planet was now dealing with the aftermath, there was one person who thought there was enough time left for some personal indulgences.

Dr. Grey walked with a little skip in her step, enjoying the hustle and bustle alongside the soundtrack playing in her helmet. Her list of work was longer than her arm, from those still needing medical treatment to the study of the other alien temples Santa had told them about. But at this moment, she had made the decision she needed some R&R, to let loose, and she knew exactly what to do.

She sent out the request, one that no one could really argue against. A little message that should reach all their inboxes. It read:

“Dr. Grey requests the Reds, Blues and Freelancers to all report to her lab for a final check-up before they leave. Stand by for individual visiting times.”

With a happy hum she tossed around the visiting order again, wondering who could be left for a while and who would get suspicious. She had to get it right if she wanted to get through all of them, each of those crazy soldiers who’d done the impossible.

Surely, they’d all have particularly interesting insides…

* * *

Her first choice was clear. Who else but the most injury prone, paranoid man with the wonderful head full of wires and pretty patterns of scars all over. And while he was certainly dragging his feet with a high level of reluctance, he was punctual to his 0700 appointment.

She grinned, though it was impossible to tell beneath her helmet.

“Please, remove your helmet and take a seat on the bed.”

Washington complied, slowly unlatching the seals and sitting it on the near-by table. Grey had chosen to host the check-ups in her private lab, tucked away in the far corner of hospital they’d re-established. It had all the necessities: plenty of table space, a bed in reach of the various machines and wires that would make up an operating theatre, as well as its own aint-grav and personal medical storage through a door at the back.

The Freelancer fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable in the setting, but his expression remained stone blank. Her grin grew.

“How have you been feeling recently, Agent Washington?”

She wheeled a chair over, flicking on a pen light from and shining it into his eye.

“Fine. Nothing out of the ordinary.”

She swapped eyes, nodding. She put the pen light away and reached for an otoscope, twisting Washington’s head so she could check his ears.

“No persistent aches or pains? How has your sleep schedule been?”

As she twisted his head to the other side, she could see his lips pull into a thin line.

“No. It’s fine.” Then after a pause, “It’s probably better than it used to be.”

Satisfied, she pulled out the pen light again, as well as a tongue depressor.

“Open wide~”

He closed his eyes and opened his mouth, giving Grey a clear look at his chipped and replaced teeth. There were signs he’d bitten the inside of his cheek badly, multiple times. She moved away and jotted down some notes on a datapad.

“Now if you could remove your upper armor and pull down your undersuit.”

Wash begun to unlatch the chest plate but gave the doctor a look.

“Is such an in-depth check really needed?”

“None of you are leaving this planet!” She turned with a flourish, twisting a digital stethoscope in hand, before giggling, “I mean, at least not without a completely clean bill of health silly.”

He exhaled through his nose but continued to pull away the plating on his arms, setting them on the floor before reaching back to unzip the undersuit. Grey in the meanwhile pulled over a wheeled tray with a blood pressure gauge and handful of needles laid out.

“I promise it won’t take too long, I’ve got several patients to get through today. In fact, we can mix things together-” She wrapped the blood pressure cuff around his now bare right arm, “See the chart to your left? Could you read off, starting at the top?”

He twisted his head and began to read the letters as the cuff expanded. As the machine let of steady beeps, Dr Grey prepared a syringe. The beeps went quiet when it fully constricted his arm.

“Good good, now I’m just going to draw some blood.”

Wash flinched at the prick, however when he felt the sensation of something being injected rather than drawn, he stopped reading to look at the doctor.

“What are you-?”

Her laugh cut him off, echoing in the small room. The machine hissed as it deflated, and he felt his heart rate increase.

“Please don’t stress Agent Washington, just finish reading the chart.”

“I’d rather you tell me what you’re putting in my arm.”

“Perhaps you’d be more comfortable if you lie down?”

“That’s not an awns-”

His retort died on his tongue. Dr Grey watched as he clenched and unclenched his fists, and pressed his lips together, brows creasing in confusion. He twisted to look at the eye chart again, but clenched his eyes shut at the motion. After a moment, he turned back, eyes frantically darting around the room as if searching for something.

“I think it would be best if you lie down now.”

She stood and gently pressed on his shoulders, and in response he jolted like he’d been pushed, hands grasping for something to hold only to brush against her armor. He clenched his eyes closed again and let out an unhappy noise.

“Well it looks like I was right to give you a larger dose. Tell me, what is your history with sedatives like?”

“ _Sed_ - _?_ ”

He attempted to wriggle from her grasp, but she was already in the motions of securing straps around his arms and legs, clipping a monitor to his finger. The feeling was draining from his fingers and toes upwards, but there was enough recognition that being strapped to a table was not an experience he wanted again, so he threw what he could of his weight forward. Grey let out a small hum as she watched his efforts, observing how the restraints strained, before he quickly fell still. She brought the pen light back out, flicking it over Washington’s eyes which didn’t respond. Satisfied, she twisted his head to face the wall and tightened the strap.

“There we go, nice and relaxed. Now that wasn’t too hard was it?”

She wheeled closer another tray of tools and positioned herself at the head of the table.

“Ever since I did that little fix up on you, I’ve been _dying_ to see these little wires and chips in more detail.”

A whirring noise filled the room. Using a fine drill and trained stillness, she created four holes near the back of his skull, watching the drips of blood race towards the table. Wash’s mouth fell open, and a quiet ‘aaa’ noise droned from the back of his throat as his tongue failed him. She fetched the craniotome next, using the holes as a carpenter would to cut between and join them to make one, large hole. A fine scalpel was all that was needed to get into the next layers from there. At this angle, she could already see the reaching tendrils that spread out from the neural port, microprocessors and pin-head size diodes latched onto brain matter. Bringing the overhead light in closer, she began her prodding, excitedly pushing in and around her created entrance. In a few spots there was clear discolouration where the wires connected, signs of overloads and burn outs, and she couldn’t help but giggle. In return, the droning noise from her patient grew louder, and the moment of his chest grew a little more rapid.

Dr Grey pulled at the wires, investigating just how deep they ran. A few burrowed deep into the tissue, and she found herself using a few long forceps and her finest scapple to push deeper. She adored seeing how other surgeons worked, but also detested when she came across such sloppy work. This was somewhere in the middle, where money had clearly been spent to inset the implants correctly, but there were improvements to be made. A few different elements here, and few improved pathways there-

Washington’s chest had really begun to heave in place, and his unfocused eyes were swivelling madly. Grey hummed, and reached for an electrode array, slipping it into one of the incisions. Opening the data pad, a collection of readings began to steam from the array.

“What all the fuss for~?”

Brain activity was spiking, and from the reading coming from each zone, it seemed to be a panic attack. Curious. She observed the readouts a bit more, seeing if she could decipher the cause, assuming it was between her brain poking or an adverse reaction to the sedative. 

Suddenly, a small chime rang out. It was her helmets clock, reminding her of her next appointment. With a huff that time had flown, she pulled away from the screen, checking the other readouts of her shaking patient. She’d have to leave her improvements for later, since she’d need to source something to test it anyway.

“Well that’s our time up Agent Washington. It was good while it lasted, and I’m just pencilling in our next appointment since I know we'll be seeing each other again. I think for now, you should just rest.”

She pulled a long rod from the table, and carefully slipped it past the electrodes. Once it sat in a position she was familiar with, she let the electricity flow, and Washington jolted, before he went completely still. She removed the rod, and went about cleaning up her workspace, heading to the back room to bring out an old-styled gurney to move the soldier’s body. She cleared the blood from her tools and sat them on the gurney, along with his armor, wheeling it all to the back room where she stored everything. Tools were swapped for those already in the steriliser, and the body slid nicely into the cold store wall. She picked out a few new implements and concoctions, setting them out in the lab. Once she was happy with the state of the room, she headed out the door and down the hallway to the chairs designated for her own waiting zone.

“The Doctor will see you now!”

**Author's Note:**

> Up next:
> 
> “G’morn’in.”  
> “It is a lovely morning, isn’t it?"  
> Dr Grey turned with a flourish, pretending to gaze out a non-existent window, before walking back to her lab.  
> “Follow me Sarge.”  
> The Red leader stood and took a marching pace to keep up. 
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Inspired by 'The Dismemberment Song' by Blue Kid.  
> I have some ideas and an order for the other characters, but I'll be honest, I came here to hurt my best boy Wash.


End file.
